Our Family
by InfernoAlive
Summary: Izzy had warned me seven years ago about the consequences of having children for shadowhunters, "They can be a burden," she'd said, "And you don't need any extra worries added to your never-ending list." But children could also be wonderful as well. And that was how Jocelyn and Christopher Herondale came along.


**So, I know there are loads of fanfics about Clary and Jace having kids, but I just wanted to do my own take on it, since the idea was so adorably irresistible ;)**

 **I spent a long time debating over names, looking at other fanfics as well as various sites like shadowhunters wiki e.t.c Popular names for if they ever had a boy were Jonathan, Alexander and Stephen. I didn't like Stephen for some reason, wasn't that keen on Alexander though it would've been sweet to name the boy after Alec, and I thought Jonathan would just be too weird what with that being Jace's name as well. I decided on Chris - short for Christopher - because it linked to Jonathan/Sebastian without being his actual name, sort of in memory of him.**

 **For the girl, it was slightly harder. Barely anyone, it seems, has vision for our couple to have a daughter for some reason, just a son. Names that came up were Amatis and Celine, which sort of came as a surprise to me. I decided on Jocelyn, because she was a strong, amazing character in the TMI series, and the touching scene between her and Jonathan in Edom was just... :'( ah, the feels...**

 **Hope you enjoy this one-shot, and please review/favourite!**

 **~InfernoAlive**

* * *

"Mum! Can I show you my drawing now?" I laughed, looking up from my sketchpad to see Chris's hopeful expression, his hands clutching at a piece of a paper.

"Sure thing, kiddo." I patted the space next to me on the sofa and he bounded over excitedly, nearly knocking over a cushion in the process. Snuggling into my side, he handed over the paper and I took it, eyeing it curiously. Chris had drawn a stick figure with wings: an angel. He'd coloured it in beautifully, with golden glitter pen outlining the feathers on the wings. I'd shown him a few weeks ago how to draw the scalloped pattern on them and since then, he'd drawn them over and over again. "This is amazing Chris, well done!"

He beamed at my praise, resting his head on my shoulder, "You really like it? I spent _ages_ on it, but Jocie kept saying it was stupid." Chris's face fell, looking up at me with the green eyes that were identical to my own.

"It's wonderful, I promise." I reached down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Then, he craned his neck to see my current drawing, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Mum, what are you drawing?" Chris asked, cocking his blonde head to the side as he stared at it in concentration. I chuckled.

"I haven't finished it yet, honey, so you probably won't be able to see what it is yet. Just a rough sketch at the moment."

"Rough sketch." Chris echoed, his hand brushing my sketchpad lightly. He reminded me so much of me, the careful way he handled things, the artistic views he had of the world around him. "What's it going to be then?"

"Us. Our whole family." I said, smiling down at him fondly. He frowned, and I ruffled his blonde hair gently, "What's up with you?"

"I don't know," he muttered, head drooping, "It's just that Jocie said that I'm not a good shadowhunter, because I don't like fighting. She said drawing's the only thing I'm good at and that's not going to get me anywhere-"

"First things first, your sister isn't exactly always right, okay? She's got a lot to learn too." Chris sniffed.

"Yeah but it's true. I'm rubbish at fighting and Dad's always trying to get me to like it but I don't." I put the sketchpad down on the table and hugged my son to my chest.

"Hey, look. I wasn't exactly the best shadowhunter of the century when I moved into the Institute, I didn't enjoy fighting that much either. But the more I practised, the more I learned. It's in our heart Christopher, and you'll learn it too. When you're ready." Chris looked up at me, green eyes wide.

"Really, Mum?"

"Really." He gave me a big smile, hugging me back.

"I'm going to the library now."

"Okay, hon. Come down for dinner when it's ready, okay?" He nodded earnestly before getting his drawing and heading out of the room. Smiling, I shook my head before getting my mug from the table and taking a sip. It was good to have a break, able to lay back and drink coffee and just... let go from the stresses of life.

The Clave had let the shadowhunters of the New York Institute have a holiday, a special leave off of duties after the barriers of Edom had been sealed for good. It was a relief to know that the demons weren't a threat for this short period of time, until the gates opened once more. I could have quality time with both Jocie and Chris, without having to head off into battle, leaving them in the hands of my own Mum and Luke.

Izzy had warned me seven years ago about the consequences of having children for shadowhunters. "They can be a burden," she'd said, "And you don't need any extra worries added to your never-ending list."

But children could also be something wonderful as well. And that was how Jocelyn and Christopher Herondale came along. Jace wasn't exactly thrilled at first at the prospect of a mini-him running around the Institute, but I'd managed to convince him. And now, I don't think either of us could imagine a life without them.

Chris had Jace's hair and my eyes, but shared most of my characteristics including my love of art and worries of the Shadow World that I'd once had. Jocie had my bright, red curls but Jace's eyes; a unusual contrast but a beautiful one nonetheless. She was a Jace Herondale in the making: her passion for fighting, an amazing amount of recklessness for a child and above all, her annoyingly cute sarcasm and wit. They were our children and we loved them with all our heart.

Jocie was a month older than Chris, with them both being seven years old. There had been a bundle of memories during those years, so many keepsakes that I could cringe, gasp and laugh over. Like the time Jocie came upon the weapons room, catching sight of Jace flipping off of one of the beams. Luckily, he'd intervened before she could try hurtling off herself. And there was when Chris had seen me drawing some new runes and decided to try some himself. Long story short, his _Flood_ rune had been banned from him using ever again after the incident in Izzy's bedroom – I'd had to remind her to not swear in front of the kids in the middle of her rage. Yep, pretty bad times indeed.

But there were also the good ones. For example, when I'd been teaching Chris how to draw and the smile of pride he carried whenever I praised him; I loved the feel of motherly love that bloomed in my heart every time I saw that smile. And then in the weapons room, with Jace and Jocie training together. There were times when Jace got a bit too carried away, and I ended up drawing the line at 'beheading'. "Not even mentions of that word until she's at least eleven."

"But Mum," Jocie had whined, hugging Jace's leg like a monkey hugging the trunk of a tree, " _Please..._ that's like, _forever..._ it's not fair!" Jace had chuckled, hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

"I would listen to your mother if I were you, missy. She means business." Jace had winked at me and I'd rolled my eyes, but not without resisting a smile. He still made my heart flutter up to this very day.

Back into the present, I set my mug back down on the table and got up, heading to the weapons room where I suspected Jocie and Jace were at. I turned out to be right when I heard the sounds of swords clattering and laughing between father and daughter.

Standing in the doorway, I watched as they fought, Jace bending down slightly to match Jocie's height better. She wore a look of determination, being especially stubborn for a child – a trait she adopted from me. Her red curls were pulled back into a braid that ran to her shoulders, and it flicked this way and that as she moved. Isabelle had offered to have a "girl's day out" with her, and they'd come back with arms full of shopping , freshly manicured hands, faces glimmering with make up and hair professionally styled. Jocie had loved the look of braids since then and begged the black-haired shadowhunter to do them for her every time she visited. Isabelle had popped by this morning so the braid was no surprise.

Intently, I continued to watch, leaning against the door jamb as Jocie circled around Jace. He chuckled deeply, playing the fool as he asked to himself, "I wonder where she's gone..." She stifled a giggle from behind him, golden eyes alight as she pounced on his back.

They both fell to the floor laughing, swords put aside as they tackled each other. They ended up with Jocie on top of him, Jace laying defeated on the floor. He groaned, "Angel, you mind getting off your old man? Ugh, you may be small but-"

I laughed and they both looked over to me, "Need a help there, old man?" Jace grinned at me.

"No, missus, I think I can handle this one." I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay then..." I winked at Jocie and she smiled deviously before getting up and jumping on Jace's stomach, again and again. "You still think you can handle it?"

Jace pursed his lips, "78% sure." Jocie jumped again, "50%."

I teased, "50%'s pretty high still. Are you positive?" Jace's face screwed up as he closed his eyes.

"Ok, now I'm seeing stars. I'll accept defeat this time." Jocie got off him and he lay there like a starfish on the floor, unmoving.

Our daughter turned worriedly to me, "Have I killed Dad?" I scoffed.

"I don't think so somehow, sweetheart. Your dad will get up any minute now." We both waited but Jace remained still, his chest unmoving. _He's holding his breath,_ I reasoned but Jocie's eyebrows drew together in anxiety, her golden eyes never leaving Jace. "Okay, Jace, get up now. No jokes."

He didn't make a move to follow my order. I stated clearly, "You're scaring Jocie." _You ass,_ I wanted to add, but not in the company of my seven-year-old daughter I wouldn't. She walked over to him, patting his cheek lightly.

"Wake up, Dad, please. I'm sorry for sitting on you." Then, his tanned hand reached out and grabbed hold of her, smothering Jocie in a hug.

"Don't worry, darling. It's going take a lot more than that to bring your Dad down." He laughed, wrapping an arm around her as he stood up, Jocie clinging to his hip. He held out a hand to me, "Come on, love. Join in the embrace." I rolled my eyes, folding my arms.

"And I thought I only had _two_ kids to look after in the Institute." Jace grinned, his blonde hair tousled from training.

"Speaking of which, where's Chris?" He set Jocie down on the floor gently.

"In the library." I watched Jace's face carefully, looking for a reaction. He frowned slightly.

"He's got his head in a book again? It's not healthy for a shadowhunter his age. He needs to get out and become one with his inner warrior, not read fictional stuff. Chris isn't a toddler anymore."

"I've become one with my inner warrior, Dad." Jocie piped up, though I doubted she even knew what that meant.

"Jace, he's a late bloomer. Give him a chance." I said firmly, "Remember me, the mundane girl who'd never seen a demon before in her life? I had trouble adjusting to this world too and you helped me."

Jace shook his head, "That's different. You grew up as a mundane, he hasn't."

Okay, now I was getting angry. "He's only seven, for crying out loud! What do you expect him to do, sever a demon's throat as a newborn?"

"I was doing a lot more training at his age. I'd learned seven languages and killed my first demon and-"

"You were raised by Valentine! I will not raise my children like that!"

Jace clenched his jaw, " _Our_ children! I will have my say in their upbringing too, if that's alright!" Jocie looked between us worriedly, biting her lip.

I leaned down to her height, whispering, "It's okay, sweetheart. Go find your brother and tell him dinner's going to be a little late." She nodded before hurrying out of the weapons room.

I turned back to Jace who was running his hands through his hair, a pained expression on his face. I went to speak but he beat me to it, "I'm sorry, Clary. It's just that... I want to keep them safe, I want them to be able to defend themselves if in any case, we're not here for them. They're _our_ kids, they're bound to be reckless and get themselves into danger at the snap of a finger."

I walked over, looping my hands around his neck and resting my forehead against his, "I want to protect them as much as you do. But you need to ease them into this, so they don't plunge in head first. Take it one step at a time, okay?" Jace nodded, and I pressed my lips against his.

"I love you." He murmured, his hands brushing against the small of my back.

"I love you too." I breathed, breaking the kiss. He smiled at me, golden eyes shining so bright, like they still held the Heavenly Fire in them. To me, they always had done, they were so beautiful. Linking his hand with mine, I lead him out of the weapons room and into the kitchen.

"What are we having dinner?" I shrugged, taking out four plates from the cupboard.

"Do you want to order take-out?" Jace smirked at me.

"You know, someday we're going to have to learn how to cook." I laughed.

"One step at a time, remember?" He grinned before getting out his phone and dialling Taki's. We weren't exactly the most traditional parents, but being half-angel, half-human, what would you expect?

Walking out of the kitchen, I called up the stairs, "Chris! Jocie! We're getting take-out! Come tell your dad what you would like!" They came barrelling down the stairs, with Jocie sliding down the banister and Chris bumping down with a thud at each step. I winced when they both landed, anxiously checking to make sure they were okay.

They seemed fine enough, running into the kitchen to yell at Jace what they wanted. _Poor guy,_ I thought, an image of Jace desperately trying to tell the chef our order over the screams of our children. When the call was finished we sat around around the kitchen: me laying out the table; Jace lounging against the marbled counter; Jocie grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and stabbing at it with a fork; Chris doodling on a napkin.

Isabelle flounced into the kitchen, Simon just behind her, all dolled up though she wasn't going anywhere. That was Izzy for you. "What are we having?"

"Take-out. Should be here any minute now. We ordered your usual so don't worry." Isabelle frowned, her dark eyes outlined with silver and black to make them pop.

"I could've cooked for you guys, you know. In fact, Kaelie gave me this recipe for wormtail lasagne and I could-"

"No!" Simon, Jace and me cut in quickly. Isabelle narrowed her eyes and Simon cleared his throat,"What we mean is, we've already ordered the take-out and it would just be wasted. Maybe another time, Izzy." She started to smile, leaning into his shoulder before Chris spoke up.

"But I thought we hated Auntie Izzy's cooking." I went bright red, Jace smirked and Izzy gave each of us a death glare.

"Wise words, Chris," Jace laughed, ruffling his blonde hair. Simon coughed uncomfortably, looking over to me for help, seeing as Jace proved useless in this situation. Fortunately, Isabelle found the funny side of it and laughed.

"Well, I guess I like take-out as well." Then, Izzy walked over to the kids, getting them both in a big, bear hug, "How are you guys doing then? By the Angel, you're growing bigger each day!"

"I beat Dad in wrestling today!" Jocie boasted proudly, while Jace smirked, shaking his head in the background. Isabelle looked over to him with a smile before turning back to Jocie.

"You go girl!" She held out her fist and the little girl bumped it, a toothy beam spreading across her face. She adored Isabelle the way you would an older sister, and enjoyed the times they had together immensely.

Isabelle turned to Chris, "What's my little man been doing?" He looked up and met her gaze, wearing a lopsided smile.

"Drawing. Mum showed me how to draw angels." He held up the paper he showed me earlier, this time with many more figures on it, each one a bit more detailed than the other.

"These are fantastic, Chris!" Izzy gushed, waving over Simon, "Simon, take a look at these masterpieces!" I smiled as Chris shone in the attention; he never usually was one for the spotlight.

"There just rough sketches at the moment." He said seriously, to which we all laughed at his professional choice of words. I caught his eye and gave him a thumbs-up. He beamed, giving me a double one.

"I bet you're going to turn out an even better artist than your mum." Simon added, winking at me. Jace walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Maybe." Chris said, his tone uncertain though you could tell he was loving the praise. Then, Alec came down the stairs, two at a time, his phone balanced on his shoulder as he spoke into it.

"Yeah sure, come over. I think I overheard we're having take-out so..." He lifted his head slightly to talk to our group, "Can Magnus have the take-out with us?"

"Sure." I nodded.

Alec spoke into the phone again, "You can... okay, in like, ten? Yep, perfect... See you!" He ended the call, putting his phone back in his pocket before walking into the kitchen. "How long ago did you order?"

"About a while now. Should be here any minute." Jace said.

"Good. I'm, like, starving!" He exclaimed dramatically. Isabelle scoffed.

"What's got you so hungry?"

"Things. Stuff. I don't know." He said hurriedly, before saying, "Hey Chris and Jocie!" The kids waved and then everyone started talking at once, the buzz of familiarity coursing through the room.

I hoisted myself up onto the counter, and Jace followed pursuit, his thigh brushing against my own. When he started to play with my hair I said, "What is it?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just... pondering."

I snorted, "Pondering about what, may I ask?"

"Me. You. Our family." I rested my head on his shoulder, "This moment would've seemed impossible during the Dark War. Us even being together was a risk, and here we are with children... it's just amazing."

"I know. I wouldn't have it any other way." We both watched as Jocie and Chris laughed with Alec, Isabelle and Simon. I thought back to the day Jace had proposed, down on one knee because he said he wanted to do it the mundane way, just for me. And now, seven years later, we had a daughter and a son. Jace was right, it did seem impossible. And yet, here we were.

"Me neither," he whispered, and tilted my chin up to capture my lips with his. Then, the door banged open and appearing in a burst of glitter in the foyer, was Magnus.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted, sparkling like a disco ball in the kitchen. "A little bird told me we're having take-out!"

"That little bird told you right," Jace smirked, "Now I'm worrying if I ordered enough!"

The warlock suggested "I could always magic up something if you didn't." He waggled his fingers, sparks lighting up the tips of his fingers, winking at the kids as they stared, entranced with the display.

Simon shook his head, "I would rather not eat something stolen, thank you very much."

"Always the saint of the group, aren't you Sydney?" Simon rolled his eyes, not even bothering to correct Magnus. He always got his name wrong no matter how many times Simon reminded him, so what was the point?

"When's the food coming?" Jocie whined, "I'm so hungry!" Isabelle tugged playfully on her braid.

"Patience is a virtue, young Jocelyn Herondale." she chided half-heartedly, to which Jocie giggled.

"I'm hungry as well," Alec complained, "Jace, I thought you said it was going to be here soon?"

Jace laughed, "Alec, don't you start!"

Then the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of our food. Alec and Jocie both got to their feet at once, hurtling towards the door at the same time. There was a loud crash that echoed throughout the foyer. We all waited, uncertain of what to do.

Then, Jocie's head peered around the door, a worried frown on her face, "I think I killed Uncle Alec."


End file.
